Getting Over
by simplyjazzie09
Summary: Spencer and Jack have a problem or two. Hotch/Reid slash drabble. Extremely slight mpreg.


**Hey everyone! Here's my first Criminal Minds fanfic endeavor. It's Hotch/Reid slash, so please be aware of that. Also, please be aware that this is mpreg. Although, it's only mentioned once or twice. I think that's it. Please let me know what you think. =)**

"No!" Jack Hatcher exclaimed, a determined frown hardening his young features. "I don't want to!" He folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

Spencer closed his eyes and tried to take deep even breaths before responding. "Jack, you know the rules. I don't want to have to tell you again."

This had been going on for the last ten minutes and Spencer was quickly losing his patience. Jack knew the rules: dinner time meant he was to neatly put his toys away, wash his hands, and come to the table. And most days, things proceeded the way they were meant to. Unfortunately, they were having a bit of a problem today.

When Jack made no move to do as he had been told, Spencer allowed some of his building frustration to creep into his voice. "Now, Jack!"

"No!" Jack screamed as he threw his favorite truck against the wall, causing Spencer to jump in surprise. Climbing to his feet, Jack turned to face Spencer. "You aren't my mom and I don't have to do what you say!" With that, he ran up to his room.

Spencer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished for the hundredth time that day that evening that Aaron was there. But he was on a case and being so close to his due date, Spencer had been banned from doing much more than offering his expertise over the phone.

Slowly ascending the stairs, Spencer tried to gather his thoughts. He could hear Jack's soft sobs from the hallway and when he walked into the room, Jack was sprawled on his bed, sobbing into his pillow.

"Jack," Spencer said, tacking a seat on the bed and running a soft hand down Jack's back.

"I miss my Mommy!" Jack burst, suddenly burying his face into Spencer's lap.

And Spencer felt his heart break as he rubbed the small boy's back and tried to comfort him as best he could. Has was often such a joyful child that Spencer sometimes managed to forget that he had suffered a major loss just eight months prior. The three of them had often had conversations about Haley's absence whenever Jack brought it up and each time he seemed to accept that his mother had gone to Heaven and wouldn't be coming back. They didn't think he completely understood, but he seemed to be coping with it better than they would have thought. But Spencer was beginning to worry that Jack was simply burying all of his sadness and confusion deep beneath the surface, much like his father.

Once Jack's tears began to subside, Spencer tilted the young boy's chin up to meet his eyes. "I know you miss your Mom, Jack. But I wish you would talk to me or your Dad the next time you're feeling that way." Jack nodded. "And you know that throwing things is never an acceptable way to show your feelings." Jack nodded again.

Kneeling up on his knees, Jack wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck. "I'm sorry. I love you, Spence."

Spencer hugged him as close as his large stomach would allow as tears that he would blame on the hormones filled his eyes. "Love you, too."

oOo

It was late by the time Aaron made it home, the sound of him shuffling around and getting undressed waking Spencer. He smiled sleepily as Aaron slid between the sheets and immediately wrapped him in warm, strong heat.

"Mm, you're home," Spencer murmured into his neck. "How was it?"

He felt Aaron shake his head and his arms tighten around Spencer's expanded waist. "It's over," as if that answered Spencer's question, but for them, it did plenty. And Spencer sighed contentedly as felt the tension that must have been building over the last few days slowly bleed from Aaron's shoulders.

"How were things here?" Spencer felt a warm hand running up and down his back.

"Things were fine." Yet, there was something in Spencer's voice that said that thing's had not been fine, but that they would be. They were silent for a few moments, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

Spencer was slowly drifting back to sleep under the ministrations of that warm hand on his back when he felt the soft brush of lips against his forehead.

"I love you, Spencer," Aaron whispered into his hair.

Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron's chest. "Love you, too," he replied drowsily.


End file.
